The invention relates to the use of supplemental structures constructed during fabrication of a three-dimensional object in order to improve transitions between different build materials used in the object.
When three-dimensionally printing an object with multiple build materials, it can be difficult transitioning from one build material to another. For example, materials such as thermoplastics that are heated up for three-dimensional printing do not transition instantaneously from solid to liquid states or vice versa. Thus, leakage can occur as tools are being turned on and off during fabrication. Without special handling, these transitional artifacts can result in structural or visual irregularities in fabricated objects. There remains a need for improved supplemental structures that can be fabricated in a build environment to facilitated transitions between build materials during a three-dimensional print.